


From Outerspace to Out Her Face

by Emma_Swan



Series: From Outerspace to Out Her Face [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Discussions of Feelings, F/F, Gay Panic, Kara gets doped on pink kryptonite, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/pseuds/Emma_Swan
Summary: When Kara shows up at the lab unannounced, Lena seizes the opportunity to finally express her feelings for her best friend. The last thing she expects is for Kara to run, but what's a girl in disguise to do when she accidentally encounters Pink Kryptonite?





	From Outerspace to Out Her Face

Lena is working in her lab at night when she hears a soft clatter of toppling instruments behind her, followed by a familiar and dorky, “oh, _shoot,_ darn.” She glances up from her current experiment to see Kara with a bag of take-out, coated in grease. 

The sight of Kara always does funny things to Lena’s stomach: today it feels like jumping off a high dive _and_ falling out of an airplane. It’s a thrill and a panic all at once as she recalls a conversation she had with Supergirl about her feelings for Kara. 

The first glimmer of a smile starts small in the corner of Lena’s mouth and then it widens into a beaming grin. She scoots off her stool to approach her clumsy best friend. 

They stand in strange suspension, like two magnets bouncing off of each other, and then Lena loops her arms around Kara’s middle in a tight hug. Kara’s hands settle against Lena’s back, and their faces gravitate closer until it feels like a kiss is inevitable. 

Lena gasps harshly, her mind picking up speed in time with her fast-beating heart. She rapidly plays out all of the various ways a kiss might happen: she could lean forward the slightest bit and wait for Kara to meet her halfway. She could also just go for it, but she would need to stand up on her tiptoes because she’s wearing flats today, and that would look _rather awkward_ if Kara backs off. 

“I brought a snack,” Kara explains with a stiff gesture, flustering as she steps away. “A long day at work, and staying up all night? That calls for eating out...” 

“I could eat you out,” Lena quickly interjects, batting an eyelash as she clarifies with a scrunch of her brows, “ _of house and home._ I am _so_ hungry right now.” She snags the bag of food and spins around, breaking their intense eye contact. 

Kara jitters in place until Lena’s arranged all of the food on a vacant table, then she sits down as close to Lena as she dares. “Oh,” she snorts goofily. “Right, right, I figured you would be.” 

Lena unwraps her burger methodically, all while staring at Kara, lips parted curiously while she observes the blush on her friend’s face. 

Making it a point to moan around her first bite, Lena watches how Kara reacts, nervously and as if she might fall off her seat at any second. 

There’s no way that Lena’s attraction to Kara can be one-sided, but just to be completely sure, Lena boldly places her hand on top of Kara’s wrist. “You know, I’m so glad you stopped by tonight,” she hums throatily. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something very important.” 

Kara hisses in a deep breath and puffs her chest up as though fearful. Her eyes go hilariously wide as she blurts, “I know. I _know,_ Lena, you’re attracted to me. Supergirl said so—“

“Wait, _she told you_? What is this, grade school?” Lena asks incredulously. She’s thrown off by Supergirl’s inability to keep her mouth shut about something she privately confided in a moment of physical weakness. _How dare Supergirl tell Kara her secret._

Kara falls gracefully from the chair, as if blown off by Lena’s anger, but then bolstered up by a force other than her legs. She paces in front of Lena, throwing her arms out while she tries to explain away Supergirl’s behavior. “Supergirl just thought you were too scared of ruining our friendship and that you might never tell me,” she reasons. “I’m absolutely sure she didn’t mean to interfere in our — _our_ — whatever this is.” 

“Whatever this is?” Lena repeats, her voice and eyebrows raised high as she angry-smirks. That smirk doesn’t quite cover up her hurt feelings, or the glossy-eyed look that warns of potential tears. “I guess Supergirl gave you all of the details. It seems like she’s frightened you off on my behalf.”

Kara shakes her head and chews nervously at her bottom lip. “It’s not like that, Lena. Not like that at all,” she insists. 

“Then what is it like?” Lena demands, standing up and striking an intimidating boardroom pose, with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Uhh.” Kara flails and sways, then finds a spot to rest her arm — on top of a device that clicks open and releases a set of fuchsia crystals. 

_Pink Kryptonite._

In an instant, Kara slaps the button on the device to re-seal it, but it’s touched her. She squares her back and blinks, suddenly more dopey and nervous than before, although endearingly so. “What’s in that case?” she demands. “Is it— is it — wait, is that pink Kryptonite? I thought you weren’t experimenting with Kryptonite anymore, Lena — _whew._ Is it warm? Did you turn the heating on?” 

Lena bats her eyelashes in confusion as Kara stretches very awkwardly, like a cat delirious from cat nip, swatting at an invisible dangling feather. 

“I need to go!” Kara flatly declares, mustering a smile for Lena before she hurries off, and ruins all of Lena’s hopes for further discussion. She moves faster than Lena’s ever seen her move before, like speed-boat making waves in her lab, leaving a pouting Lena in her wake. 

Lena’s still reeling from the rejection three hours later when she glances up from her work station and notices Supergirl, attempting to gather up the case with the pink Kryptonite. “Oh great, I suppose Kara phoned you up immediately and told you about the Kryptonite?” she asks. “It’s not like the two of you to swap secrets this way.”

Supergirl spins towards Lena and holds out a pink crystal. “This does things to me, Lena, horrible things – and you promised the last time you would stop making it—“

“I did stop making the lethal kind,” Lena points out and then gestures to the crystal. “This is benign. I’m still investigating the full range of its effects, but you’re clearly not hyperventilating or having a negative reaction to it—”

“Oh yes I am,” Supergirl argues through gritted teeth and scrunches her eyes closed. Her suit seems to be on backwards and she’s clutching the crystal tighter in her fist. She walks closer, and for a second, Lena has no idea what Supergirl is going to do. 

Then Supergirl leans down and kisses her forcefully, with tongue and so much sultry heat that it makes Lena lightheaded. It takes her far too long to remember her feelings for Kara, and to realize how inappropriate this is on Supergirl’s part. 

“I told you that I’m interested in Kara!” Lena exclaims, and smacks Supergirl’s hand, although she's ashamed she had been more than a willing participant in the kiss. 

Supergirl blushes profusely and steps back, then she runs away so fast that she leaves a fresh skid mark on the floor. 

Lena is too stunned to move, but then she leaps up from her spot at the lab table, and grabs her phone to call the DEO. “Alex it’s me,” she announces. “I did something stupid tonight. Two things. One affects Kara, and the other, Supergirl.”

A single exposure to pink Kryptonite apparently works like an extended release drug in Kara’s system. 

She’s seeing colors in the darkness, bright lights that have no right to be there, and she’s amusing herself by playing a game that’s similar to _the floor is lava,_ except it involves pouncing from street lamps to trees and onto buildings, rather than bouncing off chairs and sofas. All she can think about is how much she wants Lena, and each jump reminds her of why she shouldn’t act on her feelings.

_It could destroy the friendship._

_Lena would hate her if she found out that she’s Supergirl after they dated for a while._

_Kara might just die on impact if Lena’s lips ever collided with hers again_ — she could break apart like a comet crashing into a planet, and that makes total sense because Lena’s basically become her entire world. 

Kara grabs onto a lamp-post, resting her head on top of the light for a second, then she falls off and lands hard on the sidewalk below. She stares down on the person-shaped imprint she leaves behind as she dusts off her face. 

That pink Kryptonite is really kicking in now and she’s pretty sure she’s figured out all of its side effects. 

It’s making her unbearably horny, and that is certainly opening her up to the idea of acting on her strong feelings for Lena. 

On top of that, the kryptonite is a psychedelic, literally brightening the landscape with hallucination after beautiful hallucination. 

She wades through the roses in the park, ripping up a bouquet for Lena, and dirtying her suit as she does it. “Roses are red, violets are blue, who cares about colors when I want to — _fuuu—dge_ – you!” 

Alex has pulled up in her car, and it’s the flashing beam of it that brings out Kara’s inappropriate language. 

“Hey, uhm, what the hell are you doing?” Alex asks. She tosses a perplexed glance at the roses that Kara hugs to her chest. 

“Oh, you know. I thought I would just pick out the flowers for my big ol’ gay wedding,” Kara laughs too brightly, taking wide steps around Alex and teetering like she might fall over. 

Alex grabs her phone and hits a button to dial Lena. “Lena, hi, it’s me,” she announces. “I found Supergirl and it seems that whatever she’s been exposed to is making her extra stupid. Can you meet me at my place? I’d rather not involve the DEO just yet.”

“No, no DEO, and definitely no Lena!” Kara whines, but Alex has her caught firmly by the cape, and for a second she forgets she’s a superhero, and that she doesn’t have to take this bossing around from her big sister. She just pouts her bottom lip and lets Alex push her around.

Lena agrees to meet them, and Alex hangs up the phone before Kara’s protests can be heard.

“Look, we might need Lena’s help, considering she synthesized whatever it is that’s making you act like… well, _like this._ ” Alex frowns as she guides Kara into the front passenger seat of her car. 

Kara pops open all of the compartments in the front seat, including the one that contains ibuprofen and other more personal items, including Alex’s women’s soccer magazine. She pulls that out and pages through it, settling on a page with a short-haired woman holding up a trophy. “What if I cut my hair like this?” she asks. “Do you think it would announce to the world that I like women, too? Do you think it would send the right message to Lena?”

“How about an easier solution: use your mouth,” Alex says with a roll of her eyes, and then closes up all of the compartments that Kara’s opened. 

“My mouth? _You mean_ …?” Kara’s face and neck turn bright red, and she’s confronted with mental images of Lena standing in nothing but panties. She doesn’t have to just visualize that anymore, either, because she’s recently seen Lena naked by accident. 

“No, _NOT that_ – oh god – just have a conversation with her!” Alex almost shouts, sighing in exasperation as she shoves the key into the ignition. “A _normal_ conversation, Kara. I know you’re from outer space, but when it comes to certain things, you really have to stop acting like it.”

Kara throws Alex’s magazine and then lowers her seat into the reclining position. “I can’t! I can’t have a conversation with her. Besides, Lena also said she was going to make the first move, and she tried earlier tonight, but I was such an idiot, Alex. I told her that Supergirl… _told me_ … that she likes me — and then I ran away because of the Kryptonite. But I returned and kissed her as Supergirl! Lena kissed back! So now it’s perfectly clear to her that Supergirl is into her, but now what about Kara?! I mean _me_ – what about me?!” 

“Lena told me what happened,” Alex confides, keeping her focus on the streets, even as she tilts her head sympathetically in Kara’s direction. “Frankly, you’re a mess, and not just because of the Kryptonite. In spite of that, I think you’re lucky. You found someone who would choose you as messy Kara Danvers over Supergirl, and that’s pretty special.” 

Kara flops back against the seat, but Alex is already pulling up to a curb outside her building. 

They get inside the apartment and Kara sprawls out on the couch while Alex makes her a cup of herbal tea, which she partially spits up on herself when Lena walks through the door. 

No longer in a lab coat, Lena’s alluring and low-cut dress draws all of her attention, and her perfume drags Kara onto her feet. Even Alex stands slack jawed at the sight of Lena’s breasts, which are pushed up and half bursting free. 

“Holy Moly Mother of the Universe,” Kara sputters out, and Lena stands there blushing, too embarrassed to even face her directly.

“Had an accident earlier with some chemicals,” Lena tersely explains. “Ruined my new suit. Had to put on the dress I keep on hand for unexpected occasions…” 

“Like a date with my sister,” Alex mumbles entirely under her breath. 

Lena sets a thick silver case down on the counter beside Alex and pops it open. “I brought the kryptonite and a few things we might use to reverse whatever’s happened to Supergirl,” she explains. “My own little compact lab.” 

“Oh, please, _pfft,_ I’m fine!” Supergirl argues and sidles closer, her head practically lolling onto Lena’s shoulder. “It’s better this way. I like — I _like_ pink Kryptonite. I’ll _adjust._ ”

Lena raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her, but Kara’s too far gone to care and wraps around her like a small monkey. 

“It seems like Supergirl is feeling much more affectionate than usual,” Lena dryly notes, making a record of it on a tablet she pulls from her case. 

It’s fortunate that Lena doesn’t try to disentangle herself from Kara, because the superhero won’t be moved, not by _any_ force. 

Except maybe big sisters.

“You know what, I think Supergirl needs to rest before she hurts herself or anyone else,” Alex declares, pointing a finger at Kara in warning before she sorts through Lena’s case. “Supergirl, go have a seat and we’ll call you when we figure out a solution.”

Kara groans, but she listens to the order and returns to her place on Alex’s couch. Her only consolation is that she steals Alex’s laptop on the way and quietly entertains herself while the others work. She watches YouTube clips of action movies, and fail compilations, chuckling at all of the stunts gone wrong. “I can do that!” she enthusiastically declares to herself. “I can do _all_ of these.”

If she makes enough of a fool of herself, Kara thinks that maybe Lena will pay attention to her instead of working to find a stupid cure to her problem. “Hey, Lena, want to see a trick?” Kara sings cheerfully. 

Lena’s too engrossed right now and only holds up a finger to indicate that she needs a moment. 

Kara takes that as her cue to perform, and bounces up from the couch, attempting a back flip that goes terribly wrong: she is gracefully hurtling through the air one minute, and stuck in the floor the next. Her legs are caught between some pipes and when she tries to pull free, they break and squirt her with water. 

“Oh, hey Alex, remember when you said you wanted one of those tranquil indoor fountains for Christmas last year?” Kara chuckles nervously, with a hopeful lilt in her voice.

Alex speeds over to her, wide-eyed and shocked, with an equally appalled Lena at her heels. “I’ll pay to fix this,” Lena immediately offers with a tiny wave towards Supergirl. “At least the plumbing, the floorboards and the carpet. There isn’t much I can do about her right now.”

“I mean, you could start with the carpet in that case, too—” Supergirl blurts out, cringing at the end of her extremely moronic joke, and laughing as tears of true fright well in her eyes. She has no filter anymore, no ability to think, because all her mind is churning out is _Lena._

Lena and Alex both lock an arm under Kara and heave her out from the floor before she can do any more damage. 

Kara decides the best course of action is to remain sprawled on the floor, face down to avoid Alex’s glare of judgment. 

“You know what, Lena, it really seems like the kryptonite is going to have to work its way through Supergirl’s system. Otherwise, it might take us a few days to deal with this, and because you created this problem, I think it’s only fair if Supergirl stays at your place tonight.” Alex crosses her arms, but then loosens up from that posture to throw a blanket over the gaping hole in the floor. “I’m going to have to call a plumber right away. Just keep me on speed dial, and if you need me, I’ll be right over. I wouldn’t worry too much for now. There’s not much harm that Supergirl can do like this, except to your appliances and expensive furnishings — and maybe your walls. It will be like having a dog for one night, a very out of control dog — "

Kara sits up and shoots a betrayed glare at Alex, although she’s hopeful as she looks up at Lena. 

Lena takes one glance down at Kara’s big sad puppy eyes and then throws out her hand in defeat to help her off the floor. “Oh, fine, come home with me,” she snaps. “Have a good night, Alex. I’ll phone if there’s any trouble we can’t handle.”

Kara’s too happy to hide it, grinning from ear to ear as Lena collects her belongings and then ushers her through the door. 

It doesn’t get awkward until they’re settled in at Lena’s place, sitting on the couch with a full seat between them. Lena’s arm is slung casually over the back in a way Kara finds incredibly provocative. 

“So Kara isn’t interested in me,” Lena confides with a quiet, pained laugh while lowering her chin towards her chest in a downcast hunch. “She bought me dinner earlier tonight to let me down easy, just before she found out about the kryptonite. You said it would be a good idea to tell her how I feel, but you should have seen her face—”

“Her face, yeah,” Supergirl chuckles, poking at her nose where her glasses should be. “I’ve seen that a few times.” 

“What did you tell her?” Lena demands exasperatedly, and leans forward, enough that Kara gets a glimpse down her dress, where her eyes should not be wandering. 

“I might have told her you love her. That you want to have her babies. That you’re so darn attracted to her that you can barely even breathe when she enters a room—” Kara babbles on, while her eyes bulge in surprise over her gay honesty.

Lena’s mouth cracks open in awe and insult, with her eyebrows sharply raised. “You are a _terrible_ wing-woman, and yes the pun is intentional, given your ability to fly.” 

Kara laughs a little too boisterously and moves closer on the couch, taking up the empty space. She has a brilliant plan suddenly worked out, and all of the bravery she needs to act on it now. “I’ll make it up to you!” she promises gleefully. “I’m going to call Kara right now and tell her to come over. I can go sleep in the guest room while you two talk. Maybe resting will help the kryptonite wear off.”

Sliding off the couch, Kara pretends to call herself and really just dials the number to one of the local 24-hour pizzerias instead. She jerks her thumb in the direction of the spare bedroom and excuses herself for the night, only to rip off her suit and jump out the window. 

After flying five times around the building for good measure, Kara lands, changes clothes, and makes her way back up to Lena’s penthouse apartment. 

As soon as Lena opens the door, Kara bursts through it with lots of energy and spins around to face her. 

The pink kryptonite is too potent, because all she wants to do is push Lena up against the wall and kiss her, but what actually happens is that she trips on her own two feet and accidentally tackles Lena to the floor. It knocks the wind out of Lena, and Kara mentally berates herself while apologizing loudly. “Lena, I’m so, _so_ sorry!”

At least Kara courteously helps Lena up from the fall.

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, it hurts significantly less than your rejection, although you _may_ have cracked one of my ribs.” Lena’s lips tick up in a warm smile that is like a slice of apple, red and glossy. She holds fast to Kara’s arms, which are still wrapped around her from the fall. Neither of them hurry to separate.

“I didn’t reject you. Lena, I am attracted to you,” Kara spits in a mad rush, then smushes her lips together in a worried pout. “Who isn’t? You are a strong, brilliant and sweet person – the total package.”

“ _But_?” Lena prompts, and now she moves to extract herself from Kara’s arms.

“There isn’t a ‘but’ – I would be honored to date you,” Kara manages to say. She’s filled with relief afterwards, and enough pride to tint her cheeks a pleased and peachy color. “I just think we should take things slow. You mean so much to me, and from the way you described your previous relationships, well – you went _pretty_ fast — "

Lena’s face goes from doting and joyful to enraged. “ _I went fast_?” she scoffs. “I’ve dated exactly one person during the entire time you’ve known me– "

“You mentioned a lot of previous one night stands,” Kara mutters very softly, and she wrings her hand as she tries to get the conversation back on track. It’s spinning out of her control, and she’s pretty sure a hard crash is imminent. “I didn’t mean to imply—"

“And yet you did imply it.” Lena lips slant downwards in a tight frown. 

“Okay, so I could have phrased that better!” Kara hurriedly admits, and throws up both of her hands in a plea. “What I was trying to say is that I think about doing so much more than sleeping with you, Lena. I mean – _that’s not_ — I don’t – I _don’t_ just think about having sex with you —“ Her voice squeaks in embarrassment when she says _sex_.

“For someone who has a way with words on paper, you’re really not doing a great job of expressing yourself verbally right now,” Lena replies softly, though there’s a hint of flirtation in how she chews her lower lip, and the way she lifts an eyebrow. 

That simple combination of actions is like pouring water into a heated toaster — it instantly sizzles Kara’s insides and she scoots closer. 

“You’re over complicating this,” Lena adds, and she sounds calm, even if her green eyes are stormy and worrying. 

Kara’s bursting to speak, but she’s sure she’s going to chastise herself for every word after the fact. She hangs her head in defeat. “I don’t want you to think I’m like everyone else!” she spits out. “I don’t want a one-night stand. I want a relationship. I wanna open doors for you and hold your hand. I wanna write you little love notes, and wake up early to make you pancakes, and sweep you off your feet with romance—”

“Well, you already swept me off my feet once tonight. I think I need a moment to recover.” Lena gestures towards the couch and then exits the room. For a moment, Kara suspects she isn’t coming back, but Lena eventually returns with two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

Tucked under one arm, Lena also carries a six pack of soda. “For Supergirl, in case she joins us and wants the glucose to re-fuel,” she explains offhandedly. “She’s staying over, as I’m sure she already told you. So, what do you want to do? Should we make it an impromptu movie night?”

Kara stares covetously at the soda and it must be really obvious, because Lena gives her a can of the cola. In the end, Kara consumes all six sodas, along with several other snacks while they watch the movie. Her arm even progressively wanders towards Lena’s shoulder. 

It’s all going so well, until Lena leans back towards her and their heat mingles, sending a fresh wave of panic through Kara. She frantically stuffs gummy bears into her mouth as Lena’s lips drift closer. 

Just as her arm is almost fully around Lena and it seems like they are finally going to kiss, Kara lifts it up in a fake yawn. 

“You know, Lena, I’m so tired,” Kara lies. “Do you mind if I crash on your couch tonight?” 

Her super senses are going crazy on her, and Kara’s not only focused on how her words affect the fast thud of Lena’s heart, but also on the scents in the air – for instance, the aroma of Lena’s arousal is intoxicating. 

Kara realizes how easy it would be to put her hand up Lena’s dress and glide her fingers through it. She vividly imagines dragging Lena’s panties down to her knees and then over her ankles. The fabric would be coated thick with Lena’s wet and feminine fragrance. 

Standing behind Lena, Kara would unzip her dress and kiss the nape of her neck, pop open her bra and follow the curve of her spine all the way down. She thinks of hoisting Lena onto the precarious edge of the couch and burying her face between Lena’s thighs. Lena’s breasts would heave while Kara’s tongue flicks in worshipful, slow repetitions over her clit. 

Kara’s suddenly aware that she’s acting on her fantasies, and that she’s kneeling down in front of Lena. 

Lena is giving her a bewildered look and bending over to glance at the floor. “Did you drop something?” she asks, ready to help in the search for it. “Kara, what are you looking at?”

“Your Nips,” Kara stupidly chokes out, reaching for a box of poorly-named caramels that have fallen beneath the sofa. 

Lena gapes at her in tongue-tied confusion, and then self-consciously moves her arms over her chest. 

“Found them.” Kara sings, and holds out the box of caramels until Lena wrenches it out of her hand. 

“Thank you,” Lena mutters testily, though if Kara’s being honest with herself, her best friend has never sounded so embarrassed and ungrateful. 

“I’ll just go and get you some blankets and pillows,” Lena offers and rushes away before the tension between them grows even stronger. 

Lena heaps a floral duvet and two fluffy pillows onto the sofa, along with a pair of pajamas, toothpaste, a spare toothbrush, a fresh towel, and a granola bar in case the impossible happens and Kara still proves to be hungry. It seems like Lena has thought of everything, either because she wants to be hospitable or because she hopes to avoid Kara for the rest of the night. _Probably the latter._

Kara’s face glows a humiliated shade of red and she refuses to make eye contact with Lena. “Have – have a good night, Lena,” she stutters. 

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena hesitates on her way out, pausing in the door with a stiff upper back, like she might turn around. Instead she disappears down the hall, and Kara is left to sprawl out on the couch and reflect on every mistake of the day. 

Lena slips out of her bedroom in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and an aspirin. The wine has left her with a twinge of pain between her eyes—a slight headache that makes it impossible to fall asleep. She listens to the quiet noises of her apartment while she sips her water, finding nothing out of the ordinary until she hears a soft moan. 

The moans crescendo and Lena follows them to the source. 

Hovering in the doorway to her living room, Lena expects to see Kara tossing and turning in her sleep — but actually, Kara is wide awake and writhing on her back, with one hand tucked down her pajama pants. She tenses in orgasm twice, then kicks off her bottom layers, relentless and planning to go again. Neat blonde curls cover her pussy, slightly dark from the dampness, and Lena watches Kara’s long fingers spreading her lower pink lips.

Lena flattens herself against the wall and silently gawks, knees quaking and almost buckling underneath her. She finds herself sinking towards the floor. 

Lena is sure she’s experiencing shock paralysis as Kara rubs her clit frenziedly. She attempts to speak, to do whatever it takes to halt Kara from continuing this in her presence, but her voice is too weak. “Ka—Kuh—Kara,” she articulates. “Kara, I’m in the room.”

Kara must not hear her, since she moves right on to pushing two fingers into her slick pussy. With her eyes tightly shut in concentration, Kara pumps into herself harder, and Lena makes a strangled noise of disbelief. She expects Kara to glance up any moment now and see her hunched there on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest. While her mind flashes through the worst case scenarios, she still feels her body betraying her and reacting to the sight of Kara. The living room smells of Kara’s personal aroma, and Lena’s head spins from it, until she's riveted by her deepest desires. 

Lena loves Kara — her sunshine personality and matching looks, her incredible emotional intelligence, the kindness that just radiates from her, and her unwavering belief that everyone has good intentions. 

It’s odd to Lena that her mind hangs on these sentimental thoughts while she’s witnessing this private act. Odd that she finds herself on her feet and walking towards Kara to interrupt her. “Kara, I’m very sorry. I — I walked in on you. I thought you were having a nightmare — “

Kara jerks her hips and smacks the glasses half off her face, then hurries to fix them. She leaps under a blanket and laughs hysterically, hiccuping at the end. “Lena!” she breathes. “I — no, _definitely_ not a nightmare. Do I sound that weird when I — umm — you know what, never mind! Thank you so much for checking on me, though. You are — you are a great pal, a true friend — “

Lena joins Kara on the sofa, effectively shutting her up as she leans forward and at last kisses her. She takes the sides of Kara’s face in both of her hands, and cherishingly slides her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip, tasting her chapstick. It’s a sweet kiss that goes from innocent to steamy in an eye blink when Kara sits up and wraps her arms around Lena. 

They are suddenly kissing hot and heavy, and Kara’s mouth pulls at her, teeth dragging over Lena’s bottom lip. Lena strips back the blanket from Kara’s lap, and Kara works open the buttons on Lena’s pajama top, grabbing both of her breasts. 

Lena’s pale face and chest flush a bright red, and she wonders if this is taking things too fast, if getting physical right now will change their relationship entirely. But then Kara tweaks one of her nipples and Lena moans unabashedly, pressing her face into Kara’s neck, mind made up to see this through. “We are more than friends,” Lena husks in a low and stern voice, one that dares Kara to deny it. “I want more, Kara. Don’t you?”

“So much more,” Kara agrees and spreads her fingers fully to hold Lena’s breasts, as if to show physically how much more she wants. She separates from Lena, only to bend down and kiss at her throat and neck, all the way down to a nipple, which she fearlessly sucks into her mouth. Kara’s much bolder than Lena ever imagined she would be—bolder even than some of Lena’s casual past hook-ups. It’s a surprise in the best of ways, and she opens her legs while she also slips her hand possessively onto Kara’s soaked thigh. 

It’s then that Lena remembers Supergirl, and the power of superior hearing. She startles from it, and pulls herself away from Kara so rapidly that she almost falls ass backwards from the couch, while Kara’s hands remain outstretched awkwardly in the shape of her.

“Uh, Lena, I’m sorry, are we going too fast?” Kara asks in a bewildered and hurt squeak, while still reaching out to her. “I probably should have asked if it was okay before I totally put the moves on you - “

“Supergirl,” Lena chokes out in explanation, completely missing the way Kara panics, and gesturing towards the hallway before she buttons her top back up. “I forgot that she’s spending the night. What if she walks in on us?”

“She won’t! I swear, she won’t.” Kara looks dumbfounded and frustrated, but ultimately she just nods. “You know what, you’re right,” she softly amends. “Can’t forget about that whole... super hearing thing. What should we do?”

“I suppose I should go back to my bedroom and you should try to get some sleep,” Lena hesitantly supplies, casting a forlorn glance at Kara, and breathing harshly because her libido is pissed about her own plan. She takes two stiff steps towards the hall, unable to walk straight with her clit throbbing in protest. “We can— go on a date? _Tomorrow._ Tomorrow night.”

A single day more and Lena’s sure she’s going to combust from sexual frustration. “Actually, make it a lunch date. The earlier, the better. Come to my office.”

Kara only gives a baffled little whine in response before she blurts, “sure.” 

As satisfied as she can be with her plan, Lena makes a hasty exit and hurries back to her bedroom.

She’s too quick to notice the way Kara grabs her pillow and screams into it. Then Kara texts Alex: _Lena won’t hook up with me because Supergirl is spending the night! I just ruined my chance with her! Shoot me._

_Bang bang,_ Alex texts back. _It’s 4 AM, so that wasn’t entirely unprovoked. You know what? I really don’t want to know the details of your love life. The two of you need to get your shit together, pronto. And by the two of you, I mean you and yourself, Supergirl._

Kara slumps dramatically and vows to herself that no matter what, she is going to tell Lena about her identity — and maybe someday she’ll even figure out how to stop destroying her chances of taking their relationship to the next level.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> There could *probably* be a third part to this series. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
